Legendz of The Wind
Legendz of the Wind (風のレジェンズ Kaze no Legendz) ''is the opening theme for the Legendz anime. Sung in Japanese by KYOKO, the anime version is around 1 minute long while the full song spans about 4 minutes and includes a small segment in English. Unlike the ending theme Dounimo Tomaranai~Nonstop, Legendz of the Wind remains unchanged throughout the anime, however the format it is presented in changes in Episode 26, where a second version (shown below) is used. The first version had been used up to Episode 25, which was the last episode to use the first opening sequence. Anime version Actual sung phrases are in '''bold' Japanese/Kana: Romanization: Translation: 風がこの街を Kaze ga kono Machi wo '' '走り抜け''' '' Hashiri nuke The wind runs through this city'' 大空高くと '' Ōzora takaku to To the heavens'' 僕を抱き上げ Boku wo daki ake Hold me in your arms 旅立つよ Tabidatsu yo Let's begin our journey 生まれたとき君と '' Umareta toki kimi to Since the time I was born'' 出会うことを感じてた Deau koto wo kanji teta I felt that we would meet どこまでも飛んでゆく Doko made mo Tonde yuku we will fly to anywhere この星を超えてはるか Kono hoshi wo Koete haruka even far beyond the stars 風がこの街を Kaze ga kono Machi wo 走リ抜け '' Hashiri nuke The wind runs through this city'' 大空高くと '' Oozora takaku to To the heavens'' 伝説の夢 Densetsu no yume '' 'あこがれて''' Akoga rete I long to have this legendary dream Full version The actual sung phrases are in bold. Kana/Japanese: Romanization: Translation/English: 風がこの街を Kaze ga kono Machi wo '' '走り抜け ' '' Hashiri nuke The wind runs through this city' ' 大空高くと '' Ōzora takaku to To the heavens'' 僕を抱き上げ Boku wo daki ake Hold me in your arms 旅立つよ Tabidatsu yo Let's begin our journey '' '' 生まれたとき君と '' Umareta toki kimi to Since the time I was born'' 出会うことを感じてた Deau koto wo kanji teta I felt that we would meet どこまでも続いてる Doko made mo tsudzui teru '' '時の流れを信じて''' Toki no nagere wo shinjite As time continues to flow 何よりも大好きな ' ''Nani yori mo daisukina Love is more important than anything '''素直な笑顔眺めて Sunaona egao nagamete In the view of a true smile どこまでも飛んで行く Doko made mo tondeiku we will fly to anywhere この星を超えてはるか Kono hoshi wo koete haruka even far beyond the stars 風がこの街を Kaze ga kono Machi wo '' '走り抜け''' '' Hashiri nuke The wind runs through the city'' 大空高くと '' ' Ōzora takaku to to the heavens '翼をひろげ ' Tsubasa wo hiroge Spread your wings '鳥のように ' Tori no yō ni like a bird '''風がこの街を Kaze ga kono Machi wo '' '走り抜け''' '' Hashiri nuke The wind runs through this city'' 大空高くと '' Ōzora takaku to To the heavens'' 伝説の夢 Densetsu no yume This legendary dream あこがれて Akoga rete I long to have 迷うことなど毎日 Mayou koto nado mainichi Everyday I feel lost 泣きたいことも毎日 Nakitai koto mo mainichi everyday I feel like crying どこまでも悲しみが ' ''Doko made mo kanashimi ga The sadness '''止まらない夜も来るさ Tomaranai yoru mo kuru sa does not stop even when night comes 頬をそよいで何か Hoo wo soyoi de nani ka My cheek trembles 僕の涙をぬぐった Boku no namida wo nugutta as I wipe my tears 知らない世界がほら Shiranai sekai ga hora I don't think the world knows この星を超えてはるか Kono hoshi wo Koete haruka beyond the stars ' Blowing to friendships and' 'blowing to courage' 僕たちも Boku tachi mo As we are ' Blowing to everyone's heart' 風になれるかな Kaze ni nareru ka na Can you get used to the wind ' Blowing to legends and blowing to freedom' ' Bring you up to sky high' 風がこの街を Kaze ga kono Machi wo 走り抜け '' Hashiri nuke The wind runs through this city'' 大空高くと '' Ōzora takaku to To the heavens'' 翼をひろげ Tsubasa wo hiroge Spread your wings 鳥のように Tori no yō ni Like a bird 風がこの街を Kaze ga kono Machi wo '' '走り抜け ' '' Hashiri nuke The wind runs through this city' ' 大空高くと '' Ōzora takaku to To the heavens'' 僕を抱き上げ Boku wo daki ake Hold me in your arms 旅立つよ Tabidatsu yo Let's begin our journey 風がこの街を Kaze ga kono Machi wo 走り抜け '' Hashiri nuke The wind runs through this city'' 大空高くと '' Ōzora takaku to To the heavens'' 翼をひろげ Tsubasa wo hiroge Spread your wings 鳥のように Tori no yō ni Like a bird 風がこの街を Kaze ga kono Machi wo '' '走り抜け''' '' Hashiri nuke The wind runs through this city'' 大空高くと '' Ōzora takaku to To the heavens'' 伝説の夢 Densetsu no yume This legendary dream あこがれて Akoga rete I long to have Category:Songs